


Aftermath

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ...., And it's bad, I wrote it on a whim, M/M, but hey, but it exists, i actually have no excuse for this, idk how i came up with it, so...fuck it, yeah this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Sleeping in a shabby bedroom, naked in bed, and feeling pleasantly relieved; Raditz can only assume he had mind-blowing sex, but he can’t remember it for the life of him.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going through bad writer's block right now brahs, ughhhhh x_x i think i wrote this back in early feb, i was expecting to post it march and have something for easter, but my rut has been holding me back since then...
> 
> i still write -- you can check out my non-fanfiction on my wattpad account (link in the comments) -- but i've been hitting a wall with my fanfiction, so please don't expect much from me (this is a good example of my "rut").
> 
> enjoy, or...something, idfk, i don't think it's that great XD

Raditz was typically a light-sleeper; his senses were honed to track even the smallest of sounds, and he was always aware of his surroundings, even amidst his slumber. But that night, he’d slept like a log, and for the first time, waking up much later than usual, he had to wonder what the hell happened for him to suddenly oversleep.

The Saiyan pulled himself up from underneath the covers of the bed, noting how he took up only one side of the bed (normally, he’d take all the space he could get), and how that side appeared used until a few minutes ago, the scent of rich cologne staining the pillow.

 

_“You’re Raditz, aren’t you?” They asked, with an ever-present smirk plastered on their gorgeous face._

_“Who’s asking?” He quizzed, as he took another sip of his drink._

_The stranger took a seat beside Raditz, waving over the bartender for a refill to the Saiyan’s glass, and ordering one for himself. The way he carried himself was arrogant and stuck-up, and he was surely looking for a beating if he was approaching a Saiyan like this._

_They flipped their hair back as if it was a distraction, giving Raditz a strong whiff of the cologne on him, before they crossed their legs as if to suggest something would follow._

_“I’m asking, kitten~”_

 

Raditz recalled meeting a teal-skinned alien last night in some bar, a natural beauty if one had to describe him. Whatever planet he came from, he had to be in a league of his own; those long legs, delicate fingers, and sparkling gold eyes were a rarity in this solar system.

He scratched his neck, slowly pulling himself out of bed. That guy’s name remained a mystery to him for the time being, but what they’d gotten up to was indication enough by the room’s state. There was hardly anything that wasn’t shredded, flipped upside-down, or tainted by any number of their bodily liquids. Save for his chestplate (abandoned by the door) and scouter (hanging in one of his boots haphazardly), one would struggle to tell what had been here previously, and what came as a result of the night before.

Instinctively, Raditz snatched his scouter, sifting through it as if he’d been stupid enough to save anything whilst wasted and fucking (or being fucked by) a sexy alien. As expected, he’d tried getting off a couple of terrible, blurred pictures — a likely outcome of him trying to throw away his scouter, but one particular message abruptly popped up before him from a number he didn’t recognise.

 _ **“Thanks for last night, kitten, I’ll be sure to return the favour”**_ was all it read, with a picture sent through of the same devilish beauty he recalled, a mischievous and seductive smile clear on his face, and in his hands, a dark piece of cloth. It rung a faint bell in the back of Raditz’ hazy mind, that he’d seen that face before, but he couldn’t be bothered to dwell on it.

Raditz hadn’t asked for a name when the exotic beauty took his seat, and it hadn’t even crossed his mind to ask, even after several drinks, even when they found their way into a cheap hotel, and were grinding against the door to their room before they’d even entered.

 

_“Fuck, kitten, can’t you wait until we get inside?” The alien asked amidst pants, fiddling with the card key._

_“You’re the one who said, “Let’s take this somewhere private,” and there’s nobody here, right?” Raditz hummed, as he kissed and sucked on firm cyan flesh, leaving marks just below his jaw. “And besides, you don’t seem to have much of a problem with it now.”_

_To emphasise his point, Raditz ground against the alien’s spandex, watching eagerly as the alien moaned, shivering in his arms. The door had finally opened, and the alien took this chance to take a step back to regain his composure, although a dark blush still stained his cheeks._

_“Just when it was getting to the best part,” Raditz laughed, stalking after his prey, slamming the door behind him._

 

The Saiyan collected what he could find (he couldn’t locate his own spandex, which was troublesome) and made his way to the bathroom. He was slowly starting to piece together everything that had happened — he gazed at the walls that they’d fucked against, the couch he’d plowed that alien’s ass, and other creative ideas that he was surprised could even work, although patches of memory were still fuzzy.

Raditz stared at himself in the mirror, scowling at the Saiyan looking back at him. As expected, he looked as bad as he thought; bruises, scars and bites, every inch of his body was littered with marks, some of which were from battle, and some which were more recent. They all looked like they belonged, and he could visualise that alien’s hands sculpting his body, mapping every curve and cut on his body.

 

_That alien’s hands were both heavenly and sinful._

_Raditz recalled the moments of peace, when they were coming over their high, that a pair of cool, soft hands had massaged his body, and he’d jerked in surprise. He was surprisingly gentle, and after a moment, he’d relaxed into the alien’s touch, taking in his soft humming, his tail casually swaying in time behind him._

_There was also the moments of_ euphoria, _when the alien could drive him insane with just a touch. The hands teased his most sensitive spots, and he hated them for it. They moved swiftly, and with such skill, that Raditz could likely come just from them alone — a fact the alien_ knew, _and was willing to tease him with._

_Running down his back, nails drawing blood, pulling hair fiercely, pleasuring him…_

 

The raven felt like swearing from the top of lungs. He could picture that face so clearly in his head, but he hadn’t a name to put to it! Every instance that he would’ve said the alien’s name, Raditz’ brain went blank (likely due to the pleasure), and he hated himself for not knowing. It sat in the back of his mind, and the intoxicated Raditz knew this as well, but hadn’t tried to dig it out.

Raditz grabbed a wet cloth that his lover had likely used earlier, and begun to clean himself up. Unfortunately, he still had to wash out his hair, and that in itself was a nightmare, but one he decided to take care of immediately, as he began sifting through his knotted hair.

 

_“You really like playing with my hair, huh, Z.”_

 

A memory clicked in his brain, and he felt himself stiffen as he realised that even amidst his drunken, pleasured stupor, that he had taken the alien by surprise for a brief moment, before a cool smile graced his features.

 

_“So you finally remember me, kitten?” The alien — Zarbon — had said with a hum._

 

 _ **“Fuck!”** _ Raditz yelled at his own stupidity, as he realised who the alien was. He had slept with fucking Zarbon of all beings, known best as Frieza’s right-hand man. A cold, calculating beauty who could kill you in a heartbeat; since Vegeta had pulled that coup d’etat against Frieza, many were after their heads, and Zarbon was no exception.

 

_“I remember that Frieza’s dog had an obsession with hair,” Raditz snorted, but seemed unfazed by his status. “Last I heard, you were on the hunt for us Saiyans after the stunt Vegeta pulled.”_

_“Mm, Lord Frieza was most unpleased by his actions,” Zarbon answered, “and requested I personally bring back any Saiyans dead_ , _and present their heads as trophies.”_

_“As harsh as usual.” Raditz snickered, falling silent._

_Zarbon stilled, and, consulting his own scouter, checked the time. “Looks like I’ve killed enough time,” he murmured, pulling himself away from Raditz. The Saiyan watched the naked alien sift through the mess, and slip on his tattered clothes, exposing skin that showed off Raditz’ ownership of him._

_“So what’ll you do now?” Raditz asked. “You just slept with a Saiyan that_ you're _expected to kill.”_

_“Not quite,” Zarbon hummed. “I had sex with a Saiyan I’m expected to kill, but have no plans to, as of yet.”_

_The Saiyan sat up in surprise, Zarbon now fully_ dressed, _and looking back at Raditz with a smirk. “You just so happened to be in a vulnerable, drunken state, and I took that opportunity to have some fun._ _In the very least, it was a helpful way to pass the time, and I did enjoy myself.”_

_“You mean you’re letting me go?”_

_“Hardly,” Zarbon responded, flipping his hair back. “You’re still a wanted man, and I’m expected to end you at my own hands, but…” The alien took a moment to look Raditz over, before strutting over to the bed, and kissing the Saiyan softly._

_“… I can’t just let something this good go to waste, can I?~”_

 

Raditz’ scouter buzzed from the other room, and he was torn away from his self-loathing to be met with Vegeta yelling into the receiver. _**“What the fuck did you do this time?”**_

“Look, I can explain—“ Raditz began calmly, but it became clear that it wasn’t required.

**_“How the fuck can you explain Frieza’s ships moving to the next quadrant, right after I get your spandex sent to me, Raditz? Do tell.”_ **

“Well, I… Huh?” Raditz paused, uncertain if he’d heard Vegeta right. “Frieza’s ships are leaving this quadrant?”

 _ **“That’s what I said,”**_ Vegeta answered, seeming to have relaxed a little, as his volume had dropped substantially. _**“Turles reported a few hours ago that they’ve begun to move out of the area; they’re following a false lead that we’re hiding out on Dioxes.”**_

Raditz recalled the planet to be a dense, tropical environment that remained untamed even by Frieza, but what had lead them to believe they were hiding there?

_**“I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for the past four hours, just as I get YOUR spandex sent directly to me… So what did you do, then, Raditz, to have lost your spandex.”** _

Although the prince’s patience appeared to be tested with that last sentence, Raditz hadn’t heard him as he thought about the report from Turles. What had made Frieza’s troops move?

“I’ll explain once I’m back,” Raditz answered, ending the call at that, before looking for the message Zarbon had sent to him earlier. He pulled up the picture, and paused, before a smirk crawled onto the Saiyan’s face, as he recognised the piece of cloth in Zarbon’s hands.

“Returning the favour, huh?” The Saiyan chuckled, grabbing the sheets to wrap around himself. “I guess I’ll have to thank him properly for that.”

 


End file.
